casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Elaine Mills/Main
Elaine Mills is a Sith from the Wake who is extremely good at Seduction powers. She was an enemy of the Virtcast in Episode IV. She’s the younger half-sister to a famous archeologist named Lara Croft. Elaine was born in 2000 (36 BBY), in Southampton, United Kingdom. She spent her younger life as a normal girl who went to Oakwood Primary School, then later St Anne’s Catholic School. In 2013, Elaine watched her best friend die from cancer. This, combined with the fear of losing her sister who they had lost contact with on an expedition to Japan, caused her Pheotopraphic Nerve to unlock from the depression and shock, and she began entering the Dream Realm. When Elaine graduated from school in 2018, she started studying the Dream Realm, a study which was continued about 80 years later by Kyra Bailey. During her studies, she became fascinated with a certain group that was known to enter the Dream Realm; the Virtcast. However, she noticed the erratic behaviour of the group, and after many restless nights, she became crazed with, what she called, ‘saving the Galaxy from the tyranny of the Virtcast.’ Elaine’s plan was to attack the Virtcast in the Real World, and she thought she’d use her charms to get inside the head of the only male member of the Virtcast, and turn him against the rest. So, in 2027, Elaine flew to Australia and found Christopher Caster, using her looks and personality to get inside his head and attempt to turn him against his friends. Unfortunately, Chris’ fiancé, Vestara Khai, found out and helped Chris to control his emotions. After this, the Virtcast fought and captured Elaine, sending her to Prison in Texas, USA. Elaine remained in the high security prison, unable to enter the Sleep due to the prison’s security systems, until 2035, when she gained help from a being calling themselves The Dark One. The Dark One cut the power for long enough that Elaine was able to enter the Dream Realm, steal a ship, and fly back to the Wake to break herself out of prison. After the prison break, Elaine got back to her job of killing the Virtcast. Except this time, she would do it in the Sleep. She joined the Galactic Empire and helped them capture the Virtcast, before once again seducing Chris to get his help. During this time, she committed mass genocide against the people of Arendelle, which included killing the King and Queen. When the Virtcast escaped, they eventually killed Elaine in the Sleep, however due to how the Connection worked, Elaine gained her Force powers in the Wake. Vestara eventually found and killed her in the Wake in 2036, however not before she chose to become a servant to The Blooded Reaper so as to save herself. In 2038, Elaine was revived in the Sleep by The Blooded Reaper, and joined the Deathcast. She once again attempted to seduce Chris, however this time it didn’t work, and she was once again killed by Clarissa Caster. Elaine is still a servant of The Blooded Reaper, and is still crazed with the need for revenge. Relationship With Her Sister Elaine was the younger sister of Lara Croft, a famous archeologist who was born in 1992. They shared the same mother, however Lara’s father died sometime after her birth. The two sisters were quite close during Elaine’s younger years, and Elaine considered Lara to be her role-model. Though Lara spent a lot of time away from home on expeditions, Elaine always loved hearing the stories she told whenever she returned. In 2013, Lara left in search of Yamatai, near Japan. However, her ship sank in the Dragon’s Triangle. When news reached Elaine that her sister’s ship had gone missing, it was around the same time that her best friend died. Elaine feared the loss of her sister as well, and the trauma she went through during this time was what unlocked her Pheotopraphic Nerve. When Lara eventually returned, Elaine broke down into tears, refusing to leave her side for days. By 2018, when Elaine began focusing on the Virtcast, she started drifting away from her sister in search of her own goals. Lara noticed this, but assumed it was because she was older and more independent. Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Episode IV: A New Era (First Appearance) ** Sister Holidays Episode V: The Canon Strikes Back (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown Trivia * Originally, Elaine's nationality was undetermined. In Sector 7 of Episode IV, it is implied (However unconfirmed) that Elaine is American. Later though, her nationality was changed to British. However, it's not mentioned in the series until Episode X. * Elaine is the second character to be somewhat rewritten by Blooded Reaper during a recording. The first being Joshua Puller. * She is in the OP category due to future events * Elaine's theme song is Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Lene Alexandra Category:Elaine Mills